lastoriginfandomcom-20200222-history
How to Play
Installation # Download the game at this link (latest ver. and NSFW): https://mega.nz/#!LYRyAI6A!UAfM9CjK6oHNQGNriWe-gEDfIry9T9Z1JJdWyNW4Tv0 # Install the apk # Login on Google Play Account and Play! Gameplay Menus Main Menu The main menu acts as the main hub of the game, granting you access to many different features. Fig.1. ''This is the player Profile, and contains many aspects of the account information here including the level and player name. By clicking the hexagonal icon, you can adjust aspects of your profile. This includes Support Squad setup, adding flavour text to your profile and (if the required item has been purchased) changing your nickname. You can also view the number of characters collected, acheivements completed, number of earned Orca Medals and the Unique ID (UID) for the profile to share with others. ''Fig.2. ''These are the settings and news tabs. The checkbox on the left allows you to turn on a "censored mode" hiding character portraits and sprites using a silhouette. The Megaphone icon in the center is the news tab, allowing you to read the news and announcements provided by the developers. The last icon is the settings tab, which allows you to adjust various game setting such as combat speed and sound levels, among other things. ''Fig.3. ''These are the main gameplay and unit adjustment modes. The Base allows you to interact with units to raise there affinity and supply them with gifts. It also allows you access to the units, gear and items storages, as well as the encyclopedia, substory mode and event story replay data. Research allows you to increase the productivity and efficiency of your gameplay, craft AGS units and Advance unit ranks. Workshop allows you to create and upgrade units and gear, or to scrap them to gather more resources to use. It also gives you another access point for the Restore Menu, which allows you to recover a units health if it drops below 20% of its maximum value. Squad allows you to adjust your squad composition and which units particpate in each squad, allowing you to build your teams to your liking. Next, the World tab gives you access to the different missions the game has on offer, essentially giving you access to the levels. There are four types of levels completable: Story Missions pertaining to the games Story mode; Substory which are side stories regarding specific units, usually giving you some for of reward on completion; Endless War, a game mode where you face waves of enemies to gather special resources to exchange for Items; and Events which are interchangeable, limited time events that give a unique story and the ability to gain event items for special exchanges. Finally, the Exchange and Store allow the exchanging of items for other precious commodities, such as units, resources and other treasures. The main difference between the two is that the Store exclusively uses Tuna to purchase goods, which are the premium currency in this game. They can be purchased from within the store as well as earned through completion of missions. During events, event related items can be exchanged from the Exchange Menu, as well as the regular exchangable items. ''Fig.4. ''Resources are the mechanics of the game that allow the player to achieve almost everything. They are needed to execute missions, upgrade gear and recover units health, so they are essentially the resource allowing you to continue playing the game. They come in three types; Parts, Nutrients and Power (from top to bottom) and have a recovery rate over a ten minute time period. Tuna is a premium resource, displayed above the other three, that does not replenish over time but is instead earned or bought. ''Fig.5. ''The main menu editing tools, which allow you to change the appearance of the main menu with a unique backdrop, as well as a unit which will be displayed on the menu screen. You can also choose to set multiple presets and have them rotate through each one, changing the display automatically. You can also choose to hide the menu interface using the button with the eye, so you can get a better picture of the aesthetic changes you've made. ''Fig.6. ''Lastly, there is the quick menu. This allows you to quickly and efficiently reach a number of other menus. From left to right these are: Encyclopedia, which allows you to view unit information of obtained units, as well as view thier various skins; Checklist, which allows you to gain rewards for collecting units of the same faction; Freinds, which allows you to send and accept friend requests, as well as view current friends; Units, which allows you to view a list of units and view their current status; Gear, which allows you to view all your current gear and thier effects; Items, which shows you a list of all your currently obtained items; Mail, which holds collectable presents and information from the developers, as well as holds any excess gear or units that may have been exchanged when a gear or units box has been filled completely; And Achievements, which have a number of objectives that can be completed in order to recieve rewards. These can be Daily, Weekly, Monthly, or All time achievements. '''Profile Settings Unit/Gear Menu Store Exchange Combat Basic Combat Combat in Last Origin is, for the most part, very simple and easy to jump into but has a lot of information and some mechanics that you may not know about. Firstly, we will cover the various elements of information in the combat UI. ''Fig.1. ''This is the "Retreat" button, which will allow you to cancel the mission and return to the main menu. If you chose to retreat before a mission is completed, be aware that any units you have obtained beforehand are kept without to need to finish the mission. ''Fig.2. ''This is how many stages of combat there are in this mission. Each stage can only have a total of nine enemy units per formation, but have many different formation with differing numbers of enemies, ''Fig.3. ''This is where you can adjust various aspects of gameplay and settings. From left to right, the icons are: Autoplay, which will automatically restart the mission on completion; Auto-Combat, which will let the units automatically use their skills repetitively to complete the mission. They will focus on using thier first skill until it is out of range and when that happens will switch to using the second. If the unit is unable to do either, they will take the wait action until the next turn. '''''Fig.4. These are the buffs and debuffs that are applied to a unit and is located. This is some of the most important information on the screen, as it shows the various upgrades and debuffs that are currently affecting a unit. This allows you to be more aware of how to approach team building and how to deal with stage/unit specific debuffs. To see a more detailed rundown of the buffs and debuffs, you can click on any freindly or enemy unit and view their specific data. Fig.5. This is the turn order for the round. The Unit who acts first is located on the far right and all units after that unit will follow up until the next round (depicted by a grey block causing a break between portraits). Units that can act will have a blue bar containing 10 blue arrows, which depict thier current Action Points (AP) and how much of an impact the chosen skill will have. When a target for the skill is selected, the attack icon of the skill will appear above the unit. A unit can only act once it has reached 10 AP and regains AP at a rate specified in the units stats until any unit reaches 10 AP or higher. A unit can also only reach a total of 20 AP at any given time and can also only act a total of two times per turn. ''Fig.6. ''This is the actions panel, where you can choose what skill your unit can undertake during thier turn. On the far left the current AP is depicted, then besides that to the right is the first skill, second skill, relocate action and wait action (in that order). The actions have an area of effect depicted by a nine square grid, which reaches to a certain range which is depicted by the number underneath. If there is no range, it generally means the skill can reach any freindly unit or is a self-inflicted skill. Both of the skills have an ap cost depicted underneath the attack icon. The relocate action allows a unit reposition itself within the nine square grid, allowing it to move tactically in order to achieve different goals. The wait action makes you wait one turn without spending any AP, however some units have special buffs that are applied when they take the wait action, such as Phantom and Emily. Such units usually have a different icon for thier wait action than other units. AP and Turn Order AP is an important part of combat and requires a little more explaining than what is mentioned above. All units have what is referred to as a "Speed" which is the rate AP is gained per round, usually ranging somewhere between 3-5. This stat, unlike the other 6 stats that can be upgraded in the Workshop, cannot be upgraded. However it can be changed by using specific Equipment that either increases or decreases it. As mentioned above, the first turn occurs when a unit reaches 10 AP, but rounds can occur before that first turn is reached, as units may not be able to reach 10 AP on the first round. Current AP is decided by a very simple equation, Current AP = Previous AP + AP from item + speed, which is determined from the start of combat. If any unit reaches 10 AP or higher, a turn begins and if not, the process repeats until a unit reaches 10 AP. AP debuffs and buffs occur the moment they are applied, which can dynamically change the turn order. However, freindly units cannot be added to the turn order if they reach 10 AP this way, but units can be removed from the turn order if they fall below 10 AP. Equipment Chips Gear Link Bonus Category:Guides